Sammy is just so EXCITED
by xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx
Summary: Sammy gets a little excited and Dean plays older brother after a laughing fit. Rated M for mentions of porn and sex. Challenge one-shot word was Excited or Excitement. Inspired by Transformers and the Pointer Sisters song I'm So Excited.


_**A/N: **_Okay so here is another one-shot this time the word was Excited or Excitement. This is what I can up with. I was influenced in part by transformers 2 lol I couldn't help but write something like this after watching a giant alien robot sing IM SO EXCITED AND I JUST CANT HIDE IT lol to funny and then to have the part between Sam and his girlfriend my mind just got going and out came this. Thanks in big part to my beta Merisha. She is still helping me improve my writing skills. R&R please.

**Sammy is just so EXCITED **

A thirteen year old Sam followed his older brother through yet another motel room door. This motel room looked just like all the rest. Cheap, crappy carpet, tacky wall-paper, that looked like it could be from the fifty's. Then there's that smell that they all seem to have in common, that musty stale-smoke smell. Dean, dropping his bags on the floor, brought his little brother out of his thoughts, as he dropped his own bags next to them.

While walking back out the door, Dean calls over his shoulder, " You stay here Sammy."

Confused Sam asks, "Where are you going? Dad said to stay in the motel."

Rolling his eyes, Dean states, "Yeah, but I asked him earlier and he said I could go out."

Walking towards his brother, Sam argued, "I want to come to."

"You cant come with me, Sammy. So just stay put and wait for dad to get back." With that said, Dean walks out the door.

Letting out a frustrated growl, Sam plops down on one of the lumpy, worn beds. Kicking off his shoes and pulling off his jacket, he reaches for the TV remote. A glance at the clock tells him it is eleven thirty at night. Sighing, he hit's the power button, the TV is on the news channel. Now, like he always does when he enters a new motel room, he hit's the last button. The TV goes blank for a second before it comes back to life on channel fourteen.

There, on the screen, is a naked blonde women having sex with a muscular brown haired man. Enthralled, he can't seem to take his eyes off the TV or change the channel. He watches as they continue to screw and finally, after much grunting and groaning, they climax. After that happens the credits for the show roll. Still shocked at what he has just seen, he continues to stare stupidly at the screen. The credits end and the opening sequence to another adult show starts. Curious he watches as couple after couple engage in sex.

Thirty minutes later, Dean pulls into the parking lot of the motel, shaking his head as the Pointer Sisters' 'I'm so excited' blares on the radio. By the time he makes it to his parking spot, it's a few seconds into the song.

_I want to love you, feel you, wrap myself around you.  
__I want to squeeze you, please you, I just cant get enough.  
__And if you move real slow, I'll let it go._

Every time he hears that song, Dean cant help but think about sex. The lyrics just have sex written all over them.

_I'm so excited, and I just cant hide it.  
__I'm about to lose control, and I think I like it.  
__I'm so excited, and I just cant hide it.  
__And I know, I know, I know, I know, I know I want you.  
_

_We shouldn't even think about tomorrow.  
__Sweet memories will last for a long, long time.  
__We'll have a good time baby, don't you worry.  
__And if we're still playin' around, boy, that's just fine._

Sam's eyes are glued to the set. Suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his pants near his crotch area, he looks down. He sees a bulge there. Confused, he unbuttons and unzips his pants. Too consumed with the strange things going on with his body, he doesn't hear the Impala's engine, as it pulls into the parking space in front of the motel room door.

Shaking his head once more, Dean cuts the Impala's engine, gets out and locks it up. He puts the keys in his jacket pocket and takes out the motel room key. Opening the door he walks in, just in time to see Sam on one of the beds, with his pants unzipped and open. Dean also notices that he has an erection. Then the sounds of moans and flesh hitting flesh reaches his ears. Glancing at the TV he sees porn, his eyes quickly moving back to a frozen Sam.

Snapping out of his momentary shock, Sam scrambles to change the channel and fix his pants. Laughing, Dean just cant believe he walked in on his little brother watching porn, pants open, with a boner. Sam stumbles over his words as he try's to think of something to say.

Finally he gets out, "It's not what it looks like."

Still laughing, Dean says, "So, I didn't just walk in on you watching a porn? And you don't have a boner?"

"Um, Ah, I," speechless and completely embarrassed Sam just looks away. After his laughing dies down, Dean realizes how embarrassed his brother is. Deciding to take pity on him and be a big brother, he goes to sit on the other bed.

"Okay, Sammy, what you're feeling is natural. All boys your age start to notice things they haven't before. And sometimes your body reacts to them differently then it use to." Sighing and running a hand down his face, he continues, "Look, Sam, just don't whack off on the beds. Do it in the shower, easier to clean up. Oh, and don't watch porn when you know someone will be back soon." With that said, Dean grabs the remote and starts channel surfing.

Shocked, Sam sits there in silence for a few minutes, absorbing what his brother has just said. His brain finally manages to process it. He gets up and goes into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Dean looks at the door, smiles and shakes his head as he continues channel surfing.

_Sammy's so excited and he just cant hide it.  
__He's about to lose control, and he thinks he likes it.  
__Sammy's so excited and he just cant hide it.  
__And he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows he wants her.  
__  
They shouldn't even think about tomorrow.  
__Sweet memories will last for a long, long time.  
__They'll have a good time baby, don't you worry.  
__And if they're still playin' around, girl, that's just fine…_


End file.
